The purpose of many endoprostheses is to implement a support function in the interior of the body of a patient. Accordingly endoprostheses are designed to be implantable and have a carrier structure which ensures the support function. Implants of metallic materials are known. The choice of metals as the material for the carrier structure of an implant of that nature is based in particular on the mechanical properties of metals.
In some case, particularly in the case of such intraluminal endoprostheses as stents, a durable support function afforded by the endoprosthesis is not required. Rather, in some of those situations of use, the body tissue can recover in the presence of the support prosthesis in such a way that there is no need for an ongoing supporting action by the prosthesis. That has led to the idea of making such prostheses from bioresorbable material.
In particular, German published patent application DE 197 31 021, co-invented by one of the present inventors, discloses a bioresorbable metal stent, the material of which, as its main constituent, contains magnesium, iron or zinc.
In particular metallic stents are known in large numbers. One of the main areas of use of such stents is permanently dilating and holding open vessel constrictions, in particular constrictions (stenoses) of the coronary vessels. In addition, aneurism stents are also known, which afford a support function for a damaged vessel wall. Stents of that kind generally have a peripheral wall of sufficient carrying strength to hold the constricted vehicle open to the desired amount. In order to permit an unimpeded flow of blood through the stent it is open at both ends. The supporting peripheral wall is generally formed by a lattice-like carrier structure which makes it possible for the stent to be introduced in a compressed condition when it is of small outside diameter to the constriction to be treated in the respective vessel and there expanded for example by means of a balloon catheter to such a degree that the vessel in the presence of the stent, after removal of the balloon catheter, is of the desired enlarged inside diameter. Basically therefore the stent is subject to the requirement that its carrier structure in the expanded condition affords a sufficient carrying strength to hold the vessel open. In order to avoid unnecessary vessel damage it is also desirable that, after expansion and after removal of the balloon, the stent only slightly elastically springs back (recoil) in order to have to expand the stent upon expansion thereof only as little as possible beyond the desired final diameter. Further criteria which are desirable in relation to a stent are for example uniform surface coverage, a structure which allows a certain degree of flexibility in relation to the longitudinal axis of the stent, and the like.
Besides the desired mechanical properties of a stent as far as possible it should interact with the body tissue at the implantation location in such a way that renewed vessel constrictions do not occur, in particular vessel constrictions caused by the stent itself. Re-stenosis (re-constriction of the vessel) should be avoided as much as possible. It is also desirable if the stent is as far as possible responsible for no or only a very slight inflammatory effect. In regard to a biodegradable metal stent it is moreover desirable that the decomposition products of the metal stent as far as possible have little negative physiological effects and if possible even positive physiological effects.